fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Light Sword Pretty Cure
Light Sword Pretty Cure is PrettyCure128's first fanseries on Fandom of Pretty Cure Wiki. It was originally posted on Happiness Pretty Cure Fanfiction Wiki but PrettyCure128 decided to move series here. Story Light Sword Pretty Cure Episodes In Sword Kingdom, every year on Sword Melody Day, one person is chosen to use Sword of Light to make people's heart lights strong. If this won't be done, heart lights not only from Sword Kingdom people, but also from all other worlds will slowly become weaker and there won't be lights in this world anymore. If Sword of Light would fall in wrong hands and be changed with dark power all hear lights would become dark. This year person chosen to use Sword of Light was young girl Hikari, princess from Sword Kingdom, but when she was just about to use the sword, Jayian, king of Dark Kingdom appeared and tried to stole Sword of Light. Queen Lightheart send sword to Earth an told her daughter Hikari to go on Earth with her best friend, cat-like fairy Eri to find Legendary Warriors Pretty Cure who can help them find Sword of Light. Hikari did that but Jayian and people from his kingdom followed her to find Sword first. Hikari was very scared there at begining. It's normal. 11 years old girl alone with her cat-like fairy best friend in new world. It's normal that she was scared. Then she met girls Yumesaki Rumi and Hanayo Mariko and find out that they are Pretty Cure she is searching for. But Rumi and Mariko are always arguing and competiting with each other. Can they really work as Pretty Cure partners? Characters Pretty Cure Yumesaki Rumi - Rumi is 14 years old girl. She used to be top of class at both studying and sports in primary school and was suprised when she came to middle school and there was girl who was sometimes better at her and usually shared same place with her, Hanayo Mariko. Rumi hates losing to Mariko and loves eating but isn't very good at cooking. She like making clothes. She has older brother with who she often argue and two younger sisters. Her alter ego is Cure Ying. Hanayo Mariko '- Mariko is 14 years old girl. She was top of class at both studying and sports in primary school and was suprised when she came to middle school, because there was girl with who she usually shared first place, Yumesaki Rumi. Mariko hates losing to Rumi. She is great at cooking but awful at making clothes. Her mother often comes from work late and her father travel over the world so she is usually alone with her grandmother. Afte Hikari didn't have anywhere to go, Mariko's family decided that she can live with them along with Eru. Her alter ego is Cure Yang. ''More cures will appear later. Sword Kingdom 'Hikari '- Hikari is 11 years old girl from Sword Kingdom. She was youngest person chosen to use Sword of Light on Sword Melody Day ever. She is worried about Sword of Light and wants to find it as soon as possible. At begining she was scared when she was alone in unknown world but when she met Rumi and Mariko and she started to live with Mariko's family she wasn't scared anymore. She started to go to school and was in same class as Rumi's younger sisters. 'Eru '- Eru is Hikari's best friend and cat like fairy from Sword Kingdom. She is good singer and great friend. She loves eating, especially sweets. '''Atsuko - Atsuko is 14 years old girl and Hikari and Eru's friend. She was chosen to use Sword of Light on Sword Melody Day one year before Hikari. As Hikari told Rumi and Mariko when she told them about her she is a bit shy and great at singing. Queen Lightheart - Queen Lightheart is queen of Sword Kingdom and Hikari's mother. Dark Kingdom Jayian '- Jayian is King of Dark Kingdom. 'Lightann - Lightann's are monsters of series. They are created with human's heart lights. Juna - Juna is first villain that appear. She seem to know Hikari and Eru very well. Hano - Hano is second villain that appear. He likes to eat. Miran - Miran is third villain that appear. He often reads to find out ways to defeat Pretty Cure. Dark Sword - Dark Sword is mysterious girl who looks like she is very powerful. Others Locations 'Moonlight Town '- Town where girls live. 'Sword Kingdom '- Kingdom from where Hikari and Eru came. 'Moonlight Primary School '- Hikari and Rumi's sisters' school. Rumi used to go to this school. 'Moonlight Middle/High Academy '- Rumi and Mariko's school. Items 'Sword of Light '- Treasure of Sword Kingdom. It's used every year to make human's heart lights strong. 'Moonlight Ring '- This series transformation item. Transformation phrase is Pretty Cure Starlight Change. Trivia *This is longest Pretty Cure season ever, because it has 70 episodes. *This is first time that first pretty cure didn't become pretty cure in first episode. Category:User:PrettyCure128 Category:Light Sword Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime